An Almost Sudden Death
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: A scene that I wrote a while back but I have wrote a story for it and it's called The Unexpected!


A/N: I wrote this scene and rewrote it to be much better. I hope you like it even though I think Johnny is abit OOC in this. But, overall.. I believe it's an awesome scene. I might put it to a story, who knows. I hope you enjoy. Feed back will be apperciated. Thanks.

* * *

It was a dark night, the Fantastic Four were fighting the Silver Surfer who was not himself, he was under the control of the evil Doctor Doom, whom had placed something inside of the silver man to control his every move and will.

While fighting, a young woman with dark brunette hair almost black, hid from the Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer while they fought. She was Reed Richards' younger sister, Allyson Richards, she was dressed in blue jeans with a white shirt that curved perfectly with her breasts and it showed off her belly button too, she also wore a nice blue jean jacket, she was getting rather frightened for the lives of her brother and his friends.

Suddenly, everybody got knocked down onto the ground. Susan into a wall, Ben onto the ground and Reed up against the wall, causing them to fall to the ground, both Sue and Reed have difficulties getting up and so was Ben. But, Johnny was in the air and the Surfer grabbed him by the neck and threw him hard on the ground, causing Johnny to become unflamable. The Surfer backed up alittle while the others were having troubles getting up, Johnny was left to fend for himself and the Silver Surfer formed a silver spear like Doom had done months ago while fighting the four.

Allyson saw all of this, breathing heavily, watching Johnny about to get scewered by the Surfer, her eyes widen, "Johnny..no.." she whispered. Even though, she has hated Johnny Storm/The Human Torch from the start because he tried to get her into bed a few years ago and has hated him ever since... but when she came back to see Reed and the others, she began to have a soft spot for Johnny, seeing him about to get clobbered by the Silver Surfer frightened her.

Johnny was laying there, weakly trying to get up but fell back down. The other teammates saw Johnny and Susan's eyes widen, her brother... her only family she had left(besides from her father who is in jail), she yelled out in horror and desperation, "Johnny! Get out of there!" Then, the Silver Surfer raised his arm and threw the silver spear at Johnny...

Time seem to slow down but it didn't.. it all happened to fast for Reed to stretch out, too fast for Ben to run and save Johnny's skin, and unable for Susan to use a force field since it won't work. Johnny had closed his eyes...

But, it wasn't Johnny who was hurt. Johnny's eyes slowly opened, seeing Allyson of all people, standing there between him and the Silver Surfer, the spear was sticking out both sides of her body. Johnny's eyes widen in horror, "No.." he said softly, breathing heavily while Allyson fell onto her knees, the Silver Surfer floating away backwards on his board, but was infront of Johnny and Allyson.

Allyson's eyes were widen and her hands were shaking around the spear but she didn't touch it, Johnny rushed up to her as she fell on her knees, he caught her in his arms, looking at the spear then at her face, in her eyes, "Allyson..." he said with a soft gulp, his mouth dry.

Blood wasn't seen but she was clearly stabbed, and she looked shakily up at Johnny's face, "J-J.." she tried to speak but the spear was inside her that it was painful to do so.

Johnny was breathing heavily, looking at her body then at her face again, "How could you.." he began to say, his eyes softening, but he held back those tears, trying to be the tough guy.

Allyson looked into his eyes, blood seeping from her mouth abit on the side, "... I..." she closed her eyes, "I.." she swallowed hard, "...love...you..." she managed to say, looking into his eyes, "I've...been...too...afraid..." she continued, closing her eyes again, "To say it before.." she managed to let it out, "Until..." she reached her hand up to his face but only able to touch his chin slightly with the tip of her index finger, "...now..." she said, breathing heavily.

Reed was watching from afar, his eyes softening, "No...No..." was all he could say, he fell on his knees, seeing his sister dying.. She was dying and it was his fault. At least, that's what he believed. He was never there for his sister and he was not there for her when she needed him the most. He held his head, beginning to cry.

Johnny looked into her eyes, "No.. it's not going to end like this..." his face became serious, "I love you too... so damn much." a tear fell down from his eye to the spear, it went down the spear to the wound, "If you die.. I die with you.." he said seriously, without a moment's hesitation, he looked straight into Allyson's eyes and leaned down on the spear, stabbing himself.

Tears fell from Allyson's eyes, "Joh..nny...no.." she stammered, looking into his eyes, he only smiled, "Flame..." she looked into his eyes with a slight smile, crying abit, "On..." he went on flames as she started to get cold.

Susan, Reed and Ben's eyes widen as they both screamed in unsion, "NO! JOHNNY!!!!!!"

He could not hear their screams, only the sounds of Allyson's pain with the spear inside of her even though she didn't make a sound. Then... it happened, the spear melted. seeping out of her wound onto the ground and out of Johnny onto her stomach. The fire, the tear, the cold and the spear had caused a radiation, the same radiation that caused Reed, Ben, Susan, Johnny and of course, Victor Von Doom to turn into what they are today.

Allyson's eyes had closed while Johnny held her close to him, eyes closing as well. Allyson went on flames as well, but they were blue flames... ice cold flames, she looked like a flaming-waterish blue body. Her stomach wound slowly closed, healing itself up and she placed her hand on Johnny's stomach with her finger tips and healed his wound up, Johnny's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Allyson, he was abit cold but still was on flames like she was, she opened her eyes, saying, "Hey.. You saved me." He smiled, still holding her close, "Now we are even." he replied gently, and she smiled as well, then he leaned into her face and she leaned in as well... then their lips met and they kissed. They were in each other's arms, Ice Flame and Heat Flame... together.

Susan smiled, eyes watery and Reed was fansinated by this, not only was his sister alive but she had aquired powers as well. Ben was being a soft rock and tears falling down his rocky-cheeks but all three of them were happy and full of joy that Allyson and Johnny, of course, were alive.

Ben yelled, "Showoff!"

Sue smiled, "He finally gets a girl."

Reed smiled with joy, "Yes, he did."

When they all snapped out of it and got back to the matter at hand: Reed, Susan, Ben, Johnny and now... Allyson fought together and helped the Silver Surfer break free from Dr. Doom's control.


End file.
